


La criatura más extraña

by PlushyBerry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, historia familiar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushyBerry/pseuds/PlushyBerry
Summary: Nada en todos sus años como entrenador lo preparó para ver a la criatura más extraña de todas.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Kudos: 6





	La criatura más extraña

Era la primera vez que Ash veía uno, lo cual hasta para él era sorprendente. Nada en todos sus años como entrenador lo preparó para ver a la criatura más extraña de todas: No era como Larvitar o Riolu, que apenas salieron del huevo se pusieron a saltar para andar a sus anchas; ésta se veía más frágil y sólo movía sus brazos, a ratos señalándole y otras apuntando a la nada. Ni rugía ni ululaba, tampoco gruñía ni ladraba, más bien emitía suaves balbuceos a los que se les escapaba un hipo de vez en cuando. Olía extraño, pero no era para nada desagradable, sólo particular; y al tacto era suave y cosquilludo.

Todo ello reunido en un ser, le maravillaba de sobremanera.

Alzó la mirada para ver a Kukui y a Burnet, quienes sonreía como nunca antes los había visto hacerlo.

―¿Y cómo se llama, profesor?

Parecieron brillarle los ojos en aquel conmovedor momento.

―Se llama Ulani, Ash. En la lengua de Alola quiere decir “Alegre”.

El pequeño le regresó la sonrisa acompañado de un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Era un lindo nombre.

―¿Puedo?

Fue Burnet quien tomó en brazos al pequeño Ulani para ponerlos en los de Ash. La pequeña criatura comenzó a retorcerse desconociendo el regazo del entrenador, sintiéndolo como algo extraño. Ulani comenzó a llorar. Aunque Kukui quiso intervenir por instinto, su esposa colocó su mano sobre su hombro y él entendió al instante lo que aquello significaba.

Ash, por su parte, también comprendió que aquel era un reto no muy diferente a los que se había enfrentado toda su vida y que, al igual que si se tratara de una batalla pokémon, podría hacerle frente.

Entonces, supo qué hacer.

Comenzó a mecerlo suavemente y juntó sus labios para emitir una dulce tonada…

_ “Duerme bien…” _

Uliani lentamente dejaba de llorar para posar sus enormes pupilas color azabache en el encantador rostro de quien le cuidaba.

  
  
_“En los brazos de mamá…”_  
Ulani iba y venía como si estuviese en su cuna, sabiendo que ahí también estaría seguro y todo estaría bien.  
  


_ “Junto a la nueva brisa…”_

Ulani bostezaba suavemente, intentando tallarse los ojos antes de caer rendido ante el suave calor que sólo su familia podía darle.

Con cuidado, Kukui lo regresó a su cuna. Mientras Ash seguía meciendo levemente, los padres del pequeño abrazaron al que era su otro hijo, porque sabían que no necesitaban compartir la misma sangre para ser una familia.

Y Ash se prometió que, además de ser un Maestro Pokémon, también lucharía para que Ulani fuese el niño más feliz de Alola.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble se realizó posterior al episodio donde Delia le canta la nana a Ash y Pikachu pero previo a la visita de Ash y Go a Alola, por eso es que el nombre del bebé es diferente al que aparece en la serie. Pensé en cambiarlo en su momento pero por cuestiones de honestidad intelectual considero que es preferible que el relato se deje tal cual se planeó.


End file.
